


power to heal your heart

by foxyoun (wooji)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/foxyoun
Summary: The drag of pen feels too intimate, and whatever Linkai is drawing on his skin feels as if it's imprinted on Chengcheng's heart.





	power to heal your heart

**Author's Note:**

> didnt think this fic would see the light,,, but here it is,, i've been too down to finish anything lately but chenggui deserved a fic for being the cutest fucking boyfriends (they even went on an ice skating date!! where are all the chenggui fics!!)
> 
> anw title is from xio gui's unicorn

 --

 

 

It’s a slow week. They’ve been busy with on and off schedules, flying here and there and most of the times, their dorm is never fully occupied by all nine members. It gets quiet, but it’s only quiet because everyone is so tired from shooting. Making music, though, that’s something they rarely get done these days. Chengcheng only write so much because he knows the chances of releasing a song is so little.

 

"Help me," Chengcheng says as he drops a notebook on Linkai's tummy. The older gave a small 'okay' but doesn't look up from where he's typing on his phone. Chengcheng's phone won't stop vibrating from the notifications too and he guesses Linkai haven't stopped arguing with Shengen in their group chat. Although the last time Chengcheng checked it, the argument is one sided and Linkai won't stop spamming the group on why fire pokemons are weak and suck ass.

 

Shengen only responded with 'nope' or 'wrong' and it riles Linkai up even more for some reason. The thing is, Shengen _knows_  it would piss Linkai off and does it for the fun of it.

 

"I hate you," Chengcheng whines as he gets ignored for another .5 seconds. Sitting on the bed, Chengcheng butts Linkai's lanky body away until the smaller is moved closer to the wall and the space is enough for Chengcheng to lie down.

 

Linkai's bed is short like him so Chengcheng's feet dangles outside if he lays down straight. Instead he curls his body as much as he can beside Linkai. Nuzzling his nose behind Linkai's ear, Chengcheng peeks at Linkai's phone but his fingers has already stopped typing by now.

 

"I'll help you with your rap after a while, Cheng," Linkai murmurs as he exits the group chat and opens his private chat with Xingjie. Chengcheng managed to read a glimpse of ' _gotta go cheng needs me_ ' and needs to confirm it later when he opens the chat himself on his phone.

 

Humming in acknowledgement, Chengcheng squints when a strand of Linkai's hair fell close to his eye. Blowing the strand away, Chengcheng asks, "How long is 'a while', though?"

 

He knows Linkai isn't in a 'creative mood' right now, as he says it. But Chengcheng's been stuck at the same spot for days now, doesn't know which rhythm works best for that part.

 

Right after his words, Linkai turns to look at him and Chengcheng almost went cross eyed from how close Linkai's face is. Then Linkai grins, "A while is over. Let's start now!"

 

Snatching the worn notebook discarded between them, Linkai hands it to Chengcheng and waits for him to turn the pages before handing it back to the older. Linkai's eyes scan through the pages of the notebook, ignoring Chengcheng's little sketching out of boredom at the sides of the pages.

 

Linkai takes a while reading. His eyes drift over the lyrics two to three times before speaking. "Sometimes in rap, not everything has to rhyme." He points to a paragraph. "I think this part would flow better if you made it not rhyme."

 

Taking note of the advice in his head, Chengcheng then redirects Linkai to his main problem. "How about here? I like the line already, but I don't know of the rhythm should go from slow to fast."

 

"Dunno," Linkai says. "Try this part for me and let me hear it."

 

Chengcheng raps the line in different tones and rhythms, just to let Linkai find which one sounds better. Linkai gnaws on the end of Chengcheng's pen in thought.

 

Testing the words on his own mouth, Linkai repeats the line over and over. At one point, Chengcheng notices how Linkai's attention is drifting towards somewhere else and the older is just humming the words instead of enouncing them.

 

On days like these where his mood for creation is low, Linkai gets distracted more often than usual. Linkai is serious about music, sure. But no matter how much you love your job, procrastination still exists. His usual passion towards music is always there though. It never goes away even when he's tired, but it's kept away in the form of soft humming and scribbles that doesn't mean anything. It's not something that is to be released as a song, but not every creation has to be serious.

 

In fact, Chengcheng prefers this. The random noises Linkai makes that sometimes can come off as music, other times as random babbles—it could be baby talk for all he knows.

 

"Both are good," Linkai says offhandedly as he bodily turns towards Chengcheng. "I think we need to decide it with the beat."

 

This time though, Linkai gets distracted by the tattoo on Chengcheng's arm. He traces the pen along the lines and Chengcheng lets him, knowing the cap is still on and even if it wasn't, a good scrub or two can get the ink off.

 

"Lemme draw on you," Linkai drawls out. He sounds bored, mostly sleepy and that simply means—Linkai sounds whiny. No one can say no to him at that point.

 

Although it wasn't like Chengcheng was planning to say no. He likes the drag of the pen on his skin, or maybe Chengcheng just likes the attention in general. It makes him feel warm, in the inside. He knows he's spoiled and always gets what he wants, but Linkai is just as much of a baby. At times Chengcheng feels older for how he had to look after Linkai, but seeing he likes this—being coddled and being the centre of Linkai's attention, Chengcheng guesses he's still the bigger baby.

 

It is arguable though for how cute Linkai is most the times. Like right now, the look of focus on Linkai's face as his tongue slightly pokes out as he draws—whatever it is he's drawing. Chengcheng didn't bother checking, prefers to stare at Linkai's expressive face instead. The drag of pen feels too intimate, and whatever Linkai is drawing on his skin feels as if it's imprinted on Chengcheng's heart.

 

"Disappointed but not surprised," teases Chengcheng later when he sees the drawing. It's lopsided and the lines are shaky, but it's a doodle of a badly drawn unicorn. The only distinguishable part is the horn, though. Under the unicorn, writes '小鬼 _skrrt_ '.

 

Linkai shrugs and the bed sheet crumples along the movement. "Unicorns are cool as shit, bro."

 

Chengcheng honestly doubts it. Sometimes Linkai is just so fucking _cute_ yet refuses to admit being anything but cool. "Your lyrics are so sweet, underground rappers would despise you."

 

"Then they'd be dense as hell. I'm skillful enough, does it matter if my lyrics are sweet or spicy?"

 

Chengcheng snorts a laugh. "Being in the cooking show changed you."

 

Laughing along, Linkai jokes, "Do you think I should release a song about cooking steak next?"

 

"People would like anything you release." Chengcheng meant to tease but it came off sincere.

 

Giving silence as an answer to the statement, Linkai thumbs on the traces of ink on Chengcheng's arm. Chengcheng would probably forget to scrub the ink off later because it's slightly hidden from his view and Zhengting's gonna see it and scold him for being unhygenic. Then Linkai's fingers move along to the words of his tattoos, as if rewriting them.

 

"Dunno if I want to get one. Might regret it." Linkai doesn't mention _what_  but the word 'tattoo' still lingers in that sentence.

 

Linkai didn't tie his hair and his bangs fall over his eyes. Pushing his bangs away, Chengcheng wonders if instead of regretting, Linkai is just scared it'd hurt. But the older huffs a laugh and his pointer finger digs into Chengcheng's arm at where he wrote his name. "Maybe I should tattoo on you instead." As if the pen ink isn't enough imprint on his skin. Linkai wants to make it permanent.

 

Chengcheng hums as if in thought. "There's no need for that," he says then looks at Linkai seriously, his heart skipping a beat. "You're already tattooed on my heart."

 

"Gross," Linkai says but he's grinning so Chengcheng guesses he wins this one.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> fcc won linkai's mf heart fellas!!
> 
> inspiration for the fic is from my [twitter ](https://twitter.com/flirtyjaehyun) location


End file.
